


of smoke and dust

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Series: Veils [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, god i love their child, jace and arrog as a family, jace and arrog as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Three lilac bushes; three failed pregnancies.Jace set a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, the look on her face clear.she didn't want to plant a fourth one.or, jace and arrog have a family!!





	of smoke and dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



> so my good friend dylan created the jarrog child stelangelina and i fell in love with her immediately.  
> and its dylan's birthday and they wanted jarrog things and i am MORE THAN HAPPY to write about it!!  
> god i love lannie so much you have no idea

Three lilac bushes; three failed pregnancies.  
  
Jace set a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, the look on her face clear.  
  
She didn't want to plant a fourth one.

* * *

She had been told countless times that any child of a demon and a pixie wouldn't survive. The two species were just too different. 

But this one had.

This baby had made it further than all of her siblings had.

Jace loved her so much already. When the loss of her other children had been intensely painful, she had a feeling that it would shatter her if she lost this one.

* * *

Her baby was _so tiny._

Jace was dimly aware that Arrog was crying, that she was crying, but all her attention was focused on the small child. Pale purple skin, brown hair, and her eyes were shut. Jace could feel little stubs on her back where wings would be one day. The edges were ringed with downy tufts that would be feathers. Instead of horns, she had a little nub on the top of her forehead, right in the middle.

"Hi, Stelangelina." She whispered, shifting to hold the baby closer.

Baby Stelangelina opened her mouth and let out a thin wail. Jace was surprised to see small puffs of smoke appear from her hands, and then the baby floated away.

 _Literally_ floated away.

Jace leapt out of bed and had to pause for a minute, black spots overwhelming her vision. When she could see again, Arrog was trying to catch the baby.

In the end, they had to borrow a butterfly net from the gardeners to catch her.

Once Arrog had her securely in his arms, they were laughing.

"I guess we need to get some weighted blankets."

* * *

It was Estella that gave Stelangelina her nickname, after hurriedly grabbing her out of midair when the baby started floating again.

"How are you gonna keep track of Lannie?" She asked, grinning.

"Lannie?" Arrog said.

"Yeah." Stel replied, like it was obvious. "Stel and Annie are already taken."

Jace thought about the nickname for a moment, grinning.

"I like it." She decided.

* * *

It was a few months before Annie felt comfortable enough to hold Lannie.

She stared at her for a few moments, smiling and rocking her slightly.

Lannie opened her eyes- giant and _dark-_ and looked at Annie.

Annie went flying into the air.

* * *

Jace couldn't understand why they hadn't figured it out sooner, but everything Lannie touched got a small amount of pixie dust on it. Then if she was neutral towards what she touched, it would stay normal, rooted to its spot like gravity _should_ work. If she loved it, it would be hovering in the air. If she hated it, gravity would increase around that thing, sometimes shooting it straight through the floor.

Jace and Arrog were always hovering a few feet in the air because of it. Certain flavors of baby food had made odd-shaped dents in the stone.

All the furniture in her room, including her crib, hovered several feet in the air and moved around- getting her to sleep was an adventure.

Any time Lannie caught sight of Aunt Annie, Annie lost hold of whatever she had and went flying through the air. It usually took twenty minutes for the effects to wear off.

Because of how giant her great-grandmother was, Lannie couldn't make her fly. But she did occassionally hover a few inches above the ground.

Whenever the Pixie Empress decided to visit her great-neice, she found it impossible to fly. It was obviously an annoyance for her, but she was stubborn and insisted on making the trip anyways.

After all, Princess Stelangelina was the first of her kind. And she was likely to be the only demon-pixie-human hybrid to ever exist.

Which may have been why Jace had to physically restrain herself from telling the Empress to _get the fuck away from her child._

Of course, she still had scars lacing her feet. Her blood had grown flowers in another dimension.

She knew the cost of the Empress' kindness.

* * *

Stelangelina was a child no one in the family quite understood. They didn't know anything about what she was interested in. The most anyone could get her to say on the matter was (after listening to a twenty minute rambling speech that was somehow distracting but _extremely_ interesting) was that she loved her friends, trains, and Rapunzel. Not necessarily in that order.

She once spent thirty minutes drawing a comic book where Rapunzel was saved by a train instead of a prince and then made copies and gave one to everyone she saw.

Everyone was pleased to get a gift from her, even if it was one that didn't make much sense to anyone but her.

It was _impossible_ to make her do anything she didn't want to do. She would hide out somewhere on the ceiling until the school day was over, or sink lima beans through the floor, or disappear into something and not reappear for hours.

* * *

She didn't understand why her parents clung so close to her. They never hugged her when she wanted to be left alone, but there were other things that Stelangelina noticed.

Anyone who seemed vaguely upset or annoyed by Stelangelina was at risk. Her mom- who was normally gentle and quiet, would literally need to be restrained when it came to matters about her daughter. Her Dad, who stuttered and dissolved into bell-speak when he was too nervous and stumbled over his words sometimes, somehow went from the slightly anxious gamer to a surprisingly intimidating person.

It was only when she was around thirteen and asked her Mom that she found out.

She led Lannie outside, unnervingly quiet even for her, and gestured at the lilac bushes.

It took her several minutes to speak.

"Everyone said that it was impossible to have a child between a demon and a pixie." She said, then swallowed. "After three times, we were worried they were right. But then I was pregnant again, and I was so scared..." She trailed off and shook her head lightly. "We both were. You being born was a miracle. And every time... Every time you go off by yourself, I know logically you'll be okay, but... we're always afraid."

Lannie looked at the graves, balancing on the edge of the giant seashell she had decided she liked flying around in. Normally she felt things a little bit distantly, a thin layer between her and emotions. But looking at the graves, _something_ stabbed through her and overwhelmed her.

Maybe it was knowing she could have had three older siblings.Then again, she never missed it. She had a lot of family and cousins who were always ready to hang out. Maybe it was the fact that her parents were so scared to lose her.

Either way, it would take a week before she could look at lilacs again.

"Oh." Was all she said, turning her head and floating back a bit.

That night when her parents walked past under her, they were flown up practically to the ceiling.

__

* * *

There was usually one time Lannie was center stage, and that was during her productions.

She liked to act out entire plays or movies she enjoyed using only the smoke and pixie dust that she was constantly enveloped in. She would sit in the shadowy parts of the stage and her Uncle Milo would help with the lighting and dialogue.

Each performance felt surreal and almost dreamlike, and by the end of it most of the audience was floating out of their seats with Lannie's joy.

The productions were the only time where, if you weren't family, you could catch a smile. And, _extremely_ rare, a laugh would sometimes echo out of the shadows and rebound through the crowd.

After every performance the people in attendance were elated, but they were never quite able to tell you what the performance was about.

Only that they were absolutely _enchanting._

* * *

People might not have known what to make of Lannie, but to know her was to love her. She was a miracle child, she was an enigma.

She didn't show her emotions like most people- it looked like she was constantly in a trance, or half-asleep.

When things were too much for her she wore large headphones like her mother.

She was both weaker and stronger than anyone could realize- she couldn't summon flames like other people in her family could. Only smoke would answer her call.

But gravity affected everything, and she had an effect on gravity.

Her magic was dust and smoke, and dust and smoke could make illusions. Illusions were _powerful,_ and Lannie alone never used her power to manipulate.

She was both smaller and larger than life. Everyone tried to catch a glimpse of her when she went out in public, always soaring around in the giant seashell, smoke and dust obscuring her appearance.

She was odd, but she was loved.

 

 

 


End file.
